


This Is All Worth Fighting For

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [32]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some nights, old thoughts and feelings of restlessness keep Natasha awake.





	This Is All Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, [You better know what you're fighting for](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/coldwar.html).

Some nights, Natasha will have difficulty sleeping because of a feeling of restlessness and old teachings from her days in the Red Room makes her question if anything in her life now is worth fighting to keep as her own. The feeling is irritating when she would much rather be asleep, curled up beside Pepper and Maria.

On silent feet, she walks inaudibly from the bedroom, going to the gun rack hidden in Pepper's living room mostly check it for her peace of mind.

What they have together is worth fighting for as she leans over, kissing Pepper's forehead lightly.


End file.
